Metallic ropes and wires have been used for traction of paragliders, water skies and the like. However, because of their heavy weight the metallic ropes sink in water and it is not easy to handle them. Further, they pose problems in that due to their reduced elongation under tensile stress shocks upon traction directly affect the object being pulled which might be injured by a sudden shock, and that because of their poor shock-absorbing properties the ropes themselves might be injured and broken.